Sister Knows Best
by CrystalLotus98
Summary: Maria is sick, leaving Louise as the only person to care for her. This wouldn't be a problem... if Maria didn't get sick every other winter.  Nyotalia!GermanyxPrussia


**_I_ wrote _Germancest_? Oh my God, it's the end of the world! -runs around in circles screaming-**

**-Ahem- That little outburst of stupid aside; this is a a little spur of the moment drabble I decided to write. I usually don't like Germancest that much, but a friend of mine I rp with over on Gaia kinda changed that for me. And maybe it's because this is Shoujo-Ai that I kinda like it more than regular ol' Germancest. Seriously, this fandom has enough yaoi fanfiction to fill Noah's Ark . Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

Louise frowned as she took the thermometer out of her sister's mouth; one hundred and two degrees; it seemed as though Maria was running _yet another_ fever this winter season. It certainly didn't help that the albino always had a weakened immune system, when she got sick she got _really_ sick. The silverette in question sniffled pathetically from next to the blonde. She had the covers drawn up to cover half her face, slender fingers grabbing the fabric weakly as dulled carmine colored eyes met Louise's own blue,

"I told you to get a coat last night, didn't I?" Louise asked with a sigh as she put the thermometer on the side table and rotated her torso to more properly look at her ailing sister.

"I wasn't snowing when I left," Maria argued back weakly, a round of hacking coughs racking her body before she groaned loudly. Louise sighed again and shook her head, leave it to Maria to underestimate the fact that it was _winter_ (she was under this strange impression that since she was forced to go to Ivan's every year for Russian Christmas she could easily handle snow in Germany).

"That's beside the point, Schwester, you _know_ how your immune system is. Just because it wasn't snowing when you left doesn't mean it won't snow _later_." Louise explained (how many times had she gone over this with Maria now? She lost count a few winters ago…), Maria lowered her blanket seemingly just for the purpose of sticking her tongue out at the younger of the two siblings.

The German woman frowned again at the sight of Maria's entire face, while she was already naturally pretty pale; she always looked like a ghost when she was sick. Skin tone a sickly chalky color, almost matching her silver-white hair perfectly, dark circles under her eyes stood out almost painfully as her usually bright and life-filled eyes were hazed over with sickness, the only _real_ color to her face was the red flush that spread over her cheeks and nose

The sight tugged at Louise's heart painfully. Although this fever wasn't _nearly_ as bad as the one Maria had upon coming home after the Berlin Wall fell (she had been incredibly delusional and Louise always felt a new pang of horror shoot through her when Maria claimed to see Friedrich II or Brandenburg. Two people precious to her sister that had been long, long since dead), it still brought back bad memories of that time. The younger sibling shook her head lightly and placed a hand on Maria's head, nearly taking her hand back in shock at how hot the skin felt under her touch despite the unnatural paleness.

"Whatever," Maria said lamely coughing raggedly into one of her hands before pulling the covers up over her head, Louise could see the outline of her sister turn over to her side and cough some more, finally stopping just as Louise came back from her hurried trek from the bathroom, a glass of water in hand. "Goddamn it all…" the albino mumbled. Louise slowly pulled the covers back, Maria whining in protest from the sudden lack of warmth.

"Drink this," Louise commanded softly, helping the silverette sit up against the pillows and headboard and handing the glass to the ailing ex-nation, who eyed it suspiciously before drinking half of it in one gulp, scrunching her nose in disgust and making a shuddering groan as she held the glass at arms length, recognizing the disgusting, bitter taste of medicine that claimed to he cherry flavored. The albino glared about as much as she could through the haze of sickness as Louise sat back down on the bed, properly laying her sister down and drawing the covers over her chest and taking the half-empty glass without much effort. "It was the only way to make you take your medicine." Louise explained, a light blush coming to her cheeks when she remembered the "other" way Maria would accept medicine. Really, dropping medicine tablets into water was the much easier alternative.

"What about the whole 'I'll only drink the crap if it's from your mouth' thing? Honestly, I'm still surprised you did that." Maria commented weakly, a would-be chuckle turning into a pathetic sneeze. The blonde blushed a deeper shade of red at the memory; it had been during a less severe cold earlier that season, by some miracle Louise didn't get sick from kissing her sister at that time.

"That was only a one time thing, Schwester." Louise said sternly, making a move to get off the bed before a slender, trembling hand reached out to weakly grasp the material of her sweater.

"Stay with me," Maria requested around a yawn from the medicine, Louise knew full well that she could never deny a request from her sick sister; not ever. Although the silverette was a cesspool for germs and disease and other undesirable things Louise found herself complying, putting the glass on the bed side table before lifting the covers and sliding under next to her sister. "Yaaaaay~" Maria slurred out, immediately wrapping her arms around Louise's body and nuzzling her head against her chest. (Why _always_ her chest? Her chest was annoyingly large, to be sure, but were they really soft enough to be used as Maria's personal pillows?)

"Ich liebe dich, Westen," Maria mumbled into Louise's chest, snuggling into them more, the warmth from her beloved sister and a hand slowly petting her hair slowly lulling her to sleep.

"…Ich liebe dich auch." Louise said softly, planting a feather-light kiss on top of Maria's head.


End file.
